


Day 2: Beyond the Cat o' nine Tails

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Masochism, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Day 2: Beyond the Cat o' nine Tails

His back was now littered with long painful lines. Blood had not yet been drawn, but it did paint his body angry red from the whip. 

Leon grunted as he felt another whip hit his defenseless, naked back. He was now used to these daily punishments.

He had been captured in Russia while he was on a spy mission gone wrong. Instead of killing him they thought it was more fitting to use him as slave labor. The labor included heavy lifting of bricks, construction, being a personal nanny. For all counts he was nothing more than a slave once again, just like in the government.

Another lick laid onto his back as he heard his Master scream at him to clean the floor faster. The man must have enjoyed it in some way. He couldn’t tell with how deadpan his master always looked, but Leon had a feeling even while staring into his Master's cold eyes.

Thing is he started to feel pleasure course through him with every sharp lash that stung oh so deliciously. He didn't mean to be this way. Had his body reacted with pleasure in order to keep him sane. He now felt his cock rising eagerly at the painful sensation.

His Master sneered at him disgustingly when he glanced at his now noticeable bulge. 

Leon blushed when he saw his reaction.

He was whipped again, but this time he moaned, before he could stop himself.

“Do I need to lock a chastity belt on here to keep your whore body under control?” His master said roughly. 

It made Leon's cock strain even more.


End file.
